To Fly Without Wings
by hermione34
Summary: Blind.Alone.Abused.Teased.Friendless.Hopeful. Anna Parker was all of this. But then one boy steps from teh crowd to help her. Is it all a trick? A game? Not All Scars Fade, Not All Wounds Close, But Most Of All, Not All Hearts Heal.-Nickole. M For Safety
1. Chapter 1Tigers, Socks and Fake Ego's

To fly without wings.

**I made this for all the JamesII/OC fans out there, me also. Anyone with a Sirius/OC story that is good and less them thirty chapters and more then fifteen chapters, tell me and I'll read and review.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own HP. i do own all the ones you don't know, like my star, Anna Parker.**

**It is our choices...that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities.**

**J. K. Rowling**

**My name is Kimi,**

**I am three,**

**My eyes are swollen**

**I cannot see,**

**I must be stupid**

**I must be bad,**

**What else could have made**

**My daddy so mad?**

**I wish I were better**

**I wish I weren't ugly,**

**Then maybe my mommy**

**Would still want to hug me.**

**I can't do a wrong**

**I can't speak at all**

**Or else im locked up**

**All day long.**

**When im awake im all alone**

**The house is dark**

**My folks aren't home**

**When my mommy does come home**

**I'll try and be nice,**

**So maybe ill just get**

**One whipping tonight.**

**I just heard a car**

**My daddy is back**

**From Charlie's bar.**

**I hear him curse**

**My name is called**

**I press myself**

**Against the wall**

**I try to hide**

**From his evil eyes**

**I'm so afraid now**

**I'm starting to cry**

**He finds me weeping**

**Calls me ugly words,**

**He says its my fault**

**He suffers at work.**

**He slaps and hits me**

**And yells at me more,**

**I finally get free**

**And run to the door**

**He's already locked it**

**And i start to bawl,**

**He takes me and throws me**

**Against the hard wall**

**I fall to the floor**

**With my bones nearly broken,**

**And my daddy continues**

**With more bad words spoken,**

**"I'm sorry!", I scream**

**But its now much to late**

**His face has been twisted**

**Into a unimaginable shape**

**The hurt and the pain**

**Again and again**

**O please God, have mercy!**

**O please let it end!**

**And he finally stops**

**And heads for the door**

**While i lay there motionless**

**Brawled on the floor**

**My name is Kimi,**

**I am three,**

**Tonight my daddy**

**Murdered me**

**Now i roam the underworld,**

**to help those in need.**

**I may seem evil,**

**but i'm not.**

**And if you read this**

**and don't pass it on**

**I pray for your forgiveness**

**Because you would have to be**

**One heartless person**

**To not be effected**

**By this Poem**

**And because you are effected,**

**Do something about it!**

**So all i ask you to do**

**Is pass this on!**

**Girls**

**are like**

**apples on trees.**

**The best ones are**

**at the top of the tree. The**

**boys don't want to reach**

**for the good ones because they**

**are afraid of falling and getting hurt.**

**Instead, they just get the rotten apples**

**from the ground that aren't as good,**

**but easy .So the apples at the top think**

**something is wrong with them, when in**

**reality they are amazing. They just**

**have to wait for the right boy to**

**come along, the one who's**

**brave enough to**

**climb all**

**the way**

**to the top**

**of the tree**

**Girl:Do I ever cross your mind?**

**Boy: No**

**Girl: Do you like me?**

**Boy: No**

**Girl: Do you want me?**

**Boy: No**

**Girl: Would you cry if I left?**

**Boy: No**

**Girl: Would you live for me?**

**Boy: No**

**Girl: Would you do anything for me?**

**Boy: No**

**Girl: Choose--me or your life**

**Boy: My life**

**The girl runs away in shock and pain and the boy runs after her and says...**

**The reason you never cross my mind is because you're always on my mind.**

**The reason why I don't like you is because I love you.**

**The reason I don't want you is because I need you.**

**The reason I wouldn't cry if you left is because I would die if you left.**

**The reason I wouldn't live for you is because I would die for you.**

**The reason why I'm not willing to do you anything for you is because I would do everything for you.**

**The reason I chose my life is because you ARE my life.**

**Without farther ado, here is my story, in which I have made around nine chapters, but I will only post them if you at least review. Sorry if I seem sad, but I just lost my dog, my forever friend, Hersheys, my dad is on a trip out of state, and my mom's back is having problems, so she can't help at all with the house, and I have seven brothers and sisters, all younger them me, and my birthday's in a few days and no one seems to remember, me also, has I just looked on my calender, and I'm seeming things around the house, ghost or something, and I'm not crazy. If you could, at least make my day and review. I'm going crazy here!**

**Sorry, that was ado. But I had to tell someone! Here's my story.**

**To Fly Without Wings. By me, Nickole.**

Chapter One; T_igers, Socks and Fake Ego's._

"_You never know what might chase after you if you run."_

Anns Parker's a mudblood, living in the dark all her life. Really. Anna was hated in and by her family, if that's what they are called, has Anna had never truly known, no friends at Hogwarts, and was blind, living for survival in her own home, at Hogwarts, and anywhere she went. But then when one boy of 17, her age, steps out from the crowd to help her. Is it all a trick, and can Anna live like this much longer?

I was sitting on the window plant of my window in my room, if that's what you call it. I lived in the attic, a dark, almost frightful room, shadows dancing the walls, and only a few candles for light ( not that it helped, has I have never seen light before anyway, and therefore, the candles were only things my mum used to taunt me with, tease me into tears ), and dust and no-one-knows-what else, littering the floors and my 'bed', ( a blanket on the floor and a few piece of straw for a pillow ) for three weeks a year, and any other time I was home from Hogwarts. Had been all my life, sense I was six, I've lived here. That was when I started getting my 'magic'. To me, they're all just what ruined my life. I used to be loved, loved by my mother, my father. They used to hold me close, comforting me, telling me I'm beautiful and safe and always will be. But they lied. I guess if they really loved me, though, they wouldn't have.

I was slightly leaning out the window, listening to the streets of cars below the night sky. It would be easy to jump, and mum and dad wouldn't care or even notice, I'd bet. But I don't bet, and I won't. I still have hope. Hope that has kept me going. Hope. Hope of a better life. A new one. Beautiful hope, the only thing I have ever been able to see. I'm blind, have been sense birth. Always will be, no magic can cure that.

_What's the use of all this magic if it can't help with what really matters?_

I had my hand cupped in my chin, dreaming of what I could have been. A young girl, beautiful, wonderful, loved, liked, all of that, instead of bruised, mistreated, hated, starved, among more.

"Parker! Get down here NOW!" The ear spitting scream from below broke my train of thought, and I hastily jumped from the window plant and opened my trap door to the hallway below, climbed down the ladder, which barely had any pegs for my feet now. One broke under my barely-normal ( in other words, extremely under-weight ) weight the moment I stepped down on it. I grimaced. After I graduated from Hogwarts I would have to come back here. I have no money, and I owe the Mistress, has I'm forced to call her now, so I'll have to beg in the streets for another five years before I'm relived of the women I used to call mum's care.

"Parker!" My 'mum' called again. She no longer thought of me has her daughter, only a slave of sorts. I believe she has forgot my name, also, after years of never using it. It was a wonder I still knew it. If not for Hogwarts, I probably wouldn't.

I slid the rest of the way down my ladder, catching a splinter on my bare foot. I picked it out has I ran though the hallway, my bare feet padding on the wood surface that covered most of the large and extremely old and slightly dangerous house ( me given the attic at six years old because it was the most un-stable of the house ) to be in because of the rotting wood and heavily dusted rooms, some room more then others, so that the dust was up to the ankles of all who stepped in. Mostly me.

I continued to run, going though two more doors in the four-story house, then stopping at the last one, the one leading into the kitchen. It was just the same has any other door in the house, I guessed, because it felt like all the other doors. Ruff and dirty. It was a wonder I could find my way around, and, indeed, I did get lost a lot in the huge house. At those times I wondered for hours, though door ways, secret passages made by generation's and generation's of Parker's, scared out of my wits of what mum will do to me when and if she finds me. Being blind has a disability in a house such has this one. Heck, in any house.

I turned the knob of the door, knowing only partly of what she wanted. "Took you long enough, you filthy pile of dust! Now get over here!" She shrieked. I had only her voice's lost trail to find her, and ended up bumping into the counter beside her. Mum grabbed my dirty ( like the rest of my body, ) brown hair ( she once told me it was brown when I was four, but it could be anything now ), which was wild and un-combed, falling to my knees for lack of care in nine years. I was indeed fifteenth, if you are wondering. I screamed at her yank has she pulled me toward her. "Shut up, you abnormal!" I flinched at her words. They were an insult to me, and always seemed to will be. "Yes, Mistress." I said, my voice high, tears of pain in my eyes. "I said shut up!" Mum said, yanking again. I bite back a scream.

"Now, do you know why you are here?" She asked in a would-be sweet voice. I shook my head. Mum yanked once more. "Do not lie!" She screeched in my ear. I was surprised to find that after years of this treatment I still had hearing left in one ear, no less two. "Because I'm scum!" I said. "Yes, Parker. Because you are scum. Now, I want you to get you're cloths packed for this 'school' you go to, and fast. Someone by the name of Liner just came to get you, saying he'd like to take you instead of me to the train what-ever. I'm lucky not to have to see you're ugliness for another few months!" She crackled. "Yes, Mistress. I will do so, Mistress." I said, praying for her to let me go before I faint. "Now go!" Mum said, kicking my knees from behind so that they gave out and I fell to the ground, my knees bleeding from hitting the rotting wood with such a force. "GO!" Mum shrieked. I did so, fast has I could, bumping into the door, hearing something crack in my arm, and crying out in the pain of my now-broken arm. "GO!" Mum said again, kicking my side has I sat, clutching my arm. I got up and ran ( limped ) the rest of the way to my room.

My only cloths were the one I was wearing, a shadow of a dress, gray and faded, even the gray faded, and dirty, patches all over, rips and bare parts from other beatings, and only knee high. It was sleeveless and cold in the bitter winter nights, when heat was something I didn't have in my attic, and only a torn blanket for cover. I hated it. I hated dresses. Mum knew. It barely fit, and only did because of being under-weight. I only ate once every few days, when Mum wanted to feed me, and dad forgot I ever existed. My other cloths were old robes I had bought from Hogsmeade years ago, trading them in for larger every year. My skin was pale, almost white, from being inside for weeks on end.

"Are you Anna Parker?" Came a kind male voice once I stepped ( or, wither limped ) from the house, being outside, feeling the sun's heat on my face, for the first time in weeks. "Y-yes." I stumbled, being the only thing I could say. "Come, now! I was told you were mistreated, but this?" He said, putting his arms around my shoulders to help me to the car. I flinched at his touch. "It's fine." I said. "I can get in a car on my own, thank you. Who are you? What do you want?" I asked. "David Liner, miss Parker! Call me Liner, okay? Here to take you to Kings Cross." He answered. "David? Is that Anna?" Came another kind and motherly voice has I entered the small car. Or it felt small, has it was low and easy to get in. "Yep. Poor girl." Liner said, sitting down in the front seat and starting the car. "This is my lovely and wonderful wife, Sissy Liner, has we call her." Liner said. Sissy Liner, ignoring Liner's remarks about her, looked back from the passenger seat to look at my bruised ( and I can only think ), ugly figure. "Poor gal. You'll be okay, deary. The kids are already at Kings Cross." Sissy said, answering my question has to why more were not in the car also. "Okay, then! Off we go!"

At the station, Liner carried my bundle of a suit case ( which was really just a blanket, two pairs of ropes inside, has I left my other cloths at Hogwarts in one of the passageway suits of armor. Mum would sell my cloths if she knew I had them ) has we walked into 9/3 quarter's. I heard a train whistle and the sound of it running forward, toward the awaiting crowd. "Well, this is where we leave you!" Liner said merrily, handing me my bundle. "Okay, bye, and thanks." I said. "No, wait a second." I said suddenly. I reached up and touched his face, all over it. "What are you doing?" He asked. "So next we meet I'll know it's you." I said, doing the same to Sissy. "Sure, but trust me, if we meet again, I'll tell you it's me." Liner said. Sissy giggled. "We love you, and have a great time at Hogwarts, okay?" She said, giving me a hug. I pondered what she said. She didn't love me. I only just meet her. And I was diffidently not going to have a good time at Hogwarts.

On the train, I quickly found a compartment and sat down, pulling my bundle of a blanket beside me, my long hair bushing the seat. "Come on, lets sit here." A voice said. "But someones here!" Said another.

Foot steps near me. A ruff hand grabbed my chin so he could see my face. "Nope, only Parker." Said the first. "So in that case, a nobody!" Said another voice, and laughter filled the train. I counted at least five or six voices. One of them shoved me in the same place has my mum had kicked me, on my side, causing me to cry out. But I moved over, toward the corner of the seat, pressing my face against the cold, hard glass, trying to get away from them has far has possible.

"Hey, what going on in here?" Another voice said from the doorway. "Who are you?" He asked, and it sounded like he was talking to me. "Anna Parker." I said quietly, hoping he was addressing me. "Then come on, Anna Parker. You can sit with me." He said, taking my dirty, dusted hand and leading me out, into another empty compartment. "Hey Potter, don't get her used to it!" Yelled one of the boys has we crossed.

"Thanks." I mumbled, sitting down on the seat opposite him. "Don't thank me. Any other student would have helped." He said. I shook my head slowly, biting my lip. "No they wouldn't. Never have, never cared, never will. For four years they haven't, anyway." I shrugged. "Who are you?" I asked. "James Potter, Anna Parker." James Potter said. I reached out and touched his face. He didn't seem to mind that my hands were dirty and dusted. "What are you doing?" James asked, his voice muffled has I touched his lips, then redrew.

_Forbidden._

"Remembering you." I said quietly. "Well, I'm flattered, but why?" He said. "I can't see you. I'm blind." I said, shifting in my seat uncomfortably. "I figured that already. And what happened to you?" He asked, looking at me fully now. "Harsh life." I shrugged. "Ouch. You okay?" James asked. "Yes, I'm fine, thanks. But why do you care? Why did you help me?" I asked. "Well, for one thing, I'm human, and for another, you needed help. And those seventh years can be pretty scary." James said. "It's not the bad people in the world that make it frightful or unsafe. It's the good people who can do something and do nothing to help." I said.

At Hogwarts, Anna was transformed. Her hair was brushed, though still bushy, her skin was a normal color, though clean, and James had helped her buy new robes from some of the other students, using his own money has well has what she earned working in the leaky caldron for years. He almost never left her side for a year, and in a matter of two years, the wonderful, talented, beautiful, funny, friendly, on-going, daring, never fearing, athletic, and most importantly, _crazy_ tomboy Anna surfaced once more. She was still teased, hated by all but James, her true friend, but had a mysterious air around her. Anna had refused to cut her hair, but did let James cover her bruises and cuts around her arm and legs and anywhere else they were with covering charms, and helped her with homework and schoolwork, reading to her from her school books, writing down with her what she had to say about a subject for her, and the teachers usually let her and James or Rose or Al or Millie share assignments. Though Al and Rose were kind to her, it was more pity then friendship, like James had with her. Millie was wonderful. They could talk about anything to each other, though Millie understood that Anna liked to keep her life outside of Hogwarts a sort-of secret, so she never knew much about her. Meany of the female Hogwarts-ian's were jealous of her, a petty, poor, lonely, mudblood blind girl, compared to them, rich, pure, beautiful in ways other then her, and had friends surrounding them, always getting what they wanted. But James stuck to her, friend and family in one, and a lot more that Anna couldn't explain. He introduced her to his family and friends, and soon Anna was surrounded by _them_. This was the life she never knew and always wanted.

"Out of the way, mudblood." Alex Londer, slytherin to me, Anna Parker, a gryffindor, mortal enemy of him, of course, said, pushing the 17-year-old me to the ground. "Very nice of you to ask so politely." I said sarcastically, standing up and brushing my robes.

_Boy do I **love** that boy._

"You are a disgrace to the wizarding world, Parker. You shouldn't even be talking to me!" Alex yelled, and I sensed ( a sixth sense for me, I guess you could call it that, but really it's just the normal 'have you ever felt like someones watching you?' sense we all seem to have ) he was looking me over.

_Me_!

"Well, you're a disgrace to the fashion world, so we're even." I said, even if I couldn't see him, I know what his kind wear.

_Snot. I wonder how meany foal unicorns died to make **that** silk robe._

My kind, you may ask? Well, I'm the only blind in Hogwarts, so I guess I'm one of a kind, but I usually just wear my T-shirt that's to big for me, like a women size. Okay, so I'm a women, so a women size five times bigger then me, and my jeans, along with my lucky woolen purple socks.

_What? They're comfortable, and its not like anyone sees them anyway!_

Oh, and only when I go outside or to classes do I wear my shoes. And my school uniform at classes, 'course. All other times, such has lunch and free periods, I only wear my bare feet and normal cloths. Its better to know where you are if you can feel the ground. Carpet? Wood surface? Even better, lunch? Okay, so I eat a lot. But I'm not fat, mind!

"Yeah right, Parker. Like someone like you would care what you wore. Learn some respect for those who are more worthy then you, mudblood. If the ministry had a choice between saving me or you from a hostage and possible death trap, they'd chose me, has I can do something in this world, and I'm not just a random blind, poor, worthless girl living only to beg for food and cloths!" Alex said.

_That's it, you snot!_

Of course I didn't say this out loud. I know when to hold my tongue, unlike him, but most of the prefects were pure bloods, so I have to be careful. Plus they hate me. That adds up to getting a lot of points lost to gryffindor, one reason of the meany that all the gryffindor's hated me.

_But I know something that'll work better then insulting him.....Hehehe! Great, now I'm laughing in my mind. Charming, Anna. Charming._

I got up and was an inch from his face. "You know what, Lexi ( I called him the name he hated, a girl nickname for Alexis ) ?" I asked, stepping closer has he backed. Anyone who had ever messed with the new Anna Parker knew not to let me too close to you're nose when you're teasing me, or you might end up with it gushing out blood. No, scratch that. You _will_ get a bloody nose if you let me to close when you're teasing me.

"Go buy some new robes." I said. Alex looked at me confusingly. Sixth sense again. "Because a mudblood just spat on them."

And with that I, Anna Parker, sucked my tongue, gave a fake sound of being about to spit, and Alex stumbled up from the ground ran the other way, down the bridge that we were on that crossed the transfiguration class and Defense Against the Dark Arts, or DADA, the class I was suppose to be going to. I spat on the ground beside where he was a second ago and watched his retreating back – if the blind could do that. "Sucker!" I called, laughing, not knowing who was right behind me.

_Darn sixth sense goes out to lunch when I need it most. And didn't invite me! How rude!_

When I turned to go to class, has where I was headed before all this happened, I, jolly good, bumped into someone else. "Um, who is this?" I asked, touching his face. Unfamiliar. And unfamiliar is just another word for unknown. Unknown another word for not the usual seen, and that's just more words then needed to say 'Abnormal'. I hate that word. But who was he? Most likely, a foe.

"Oi! Stop touching my face, Parker!" Said a booming, young voice of someone my age, I guessed, when I touched the top of his head to see his height. Way taller then me, that's for sure.

_Darn it. Why do they all have to be so darn tall? Oh well. Makes them easier to spot. Oh wait, I can't see! Lovely._

"Sorry. It's how I see things. Who are you?" I asked. "I thought everyone would know me!" He said proudly. "Well, not everyone, you duff. Now who are you? I don't know you're face, and I really can't read to well, after all, so if you have a picture in a one-knut magazine somewhere, I wouldn't know-." I started, but he cut me off.

_How nice._

"You can't read? Then what the heck are you doing in a school? Wrong place to be. And what do you mean you have to touch to see? Who are you?" He asked. "I asked you that first. And I would have thought you'd catch on by now." When he only continued to stare at me, I sighed, annoyed. "_I'm blind._" I said has though it was the most known thing in the world.

_It should have been, if he wasn't a duff's excuse for a tiger's excuse for a pile of dirty lucky woolen socks. Wait, what does tigers and lucky socks have to do with this? This **him**, no less? I bet he doesn't even have lucky socks!_

It no longer discomforted me to tell others of my disability. The reaction was always the same. Pity.

"Oh, and if I was learning to read, a school would be the ideal place, so no, it's not the wrong place." The guy didn't seem to hear my remarks.

_What a good waste of my perfect, sarcastic babbling! Now I can't even use it on his again! Duff. I like that word. Duff. Duff. Duff. Duff. Duff. Duff. I could say it forever. Duff. Duff. Duff. Duff....._

"Oh. Sorry about you're, you know, _weakness_. And I'm Donny Lockhart, cousin of the great Gilderoy Lockhart himself, from my mother's side. And I am just has great has him!" He said proudly, talking has if I was a duff myself.

_Hypocrite. Or hippogriff, would be better suiting. Smelly and wild and mean._

"And you're also full of it, so please move out my way before I'm late for class. And being blind is _not_ a _weakness_. Okay? Bye bye." I said in a would-be sweet tone. I was also used to people calling me names by now because of my blindness, not that it mattered anymore. But sometimes it still hurt. I tried to go around him but he stepped in front of me.

_How rude! hippogriff._

I huffed, putting my hands on my hips. "What now?" I asked, bending my head to the side, long brown hair falling down over my shoulder. Even over my shoulder and neck it reached my mid-lower-leg. I had learned this to make me look more intimidating.

_Hey, James Potter is my best friend. What did you expect? A girl? Well, you go me. Deal with it. Wait, can minds even 'deal with it'? Huh. I'll have to think on that tonight....._

"What do you mean I'm full of it?" Donny demanded. "Well, for a start you seemed to have scared everyone away ( which I knew was not true, has it was now class time and they were probably inside the DADA class, like I should be ) another you just ran into me ( even though I knew I ran into him first, but it's still fun making fun of him ) and didn't say sorry. You really ought to work on you're manners, you know, Lockhart. And for another, you seem to have a list of girls you'd like to date in you hands, me being on it also. Take me off!" I yelled, touching the list in his hand and trying to grab it. He held it out of reach. "How did you know what it was?" Donny asked. I rolled my dull ( from never seeing light before ) brown eyes. "Duh, it was start of term two weeks ago, so James was probably selling them by the gallon in the boy's dorm, no classes have started yet this morning, so it's not homework, and not old homework, has all was handed in yesterday, and a guy wouldn't walk around with a letter from his mother or any other person for fear of being caught with it and a teacher reading it aloud, which if it is a list of girls to date, then most – me not included, mind – would be flattered to be called out has the girls in the list of best to date and all that, and I know my names on there because I have the unfortunately to know James Potter, my favorite Potter, has a fact, and how else did you know my name, when you've never been around before?" I asked.

So what if it's my talent to observe? I loved doing it. Showed them all that I'm not a walking zombie just going with the flow and all that rubbish. As for James, if he heard all it, he'd know I was only joking. The next to last part in the conversion was just because I'm crazy and random and I wanted to say it. But I was not a girl who follows guys around all their life waiting for something to happen, all dressed in pink and flowers and all chipper and happy and fake girly voices and all. No, I was _not_ that kind of girl at all.

_Those are the kinds of girls who need therapy, even if boys do liked them better. See, there are three basic kinds of girls in the world. Girly girls. Tomboy Girls. And me. I'd say I'm a match with the 'me' one._

Donny was speechless, and I suspected his jaw was open from the increase in breath, and it smelled worse too. I put her finger on his chin to find I was right, and pushed his mouth shut. "If you really want to catch fly's so much, try outside. And bring a breath mint, for their sakes and ours." I said, waving my hand in front of my face, face wrinkled, has though waving off a bad smell. Donny was still quiet, but I knew he was there.

_Still smells. Like a mule. No, make that a hundred mules. In a dragon stall. Filled with skunks. And burritos. Mmm..... Burritos..... No, stay on track here, Anna!_

"Whats the matter? Didn't think someone like me could do all that? Well, for me it's a way to pass the time, sense movies aren't much help, books aren't my favorite pass time, and I really can't fly. And gut is more fun." I said.

I could fly broom, though. James and piratically everyone ever known for anything other then family fame – such has Albus and Rose and Hugo and the others – were great flyer's on broom. Even Rose was good at it, being a beater on the gryffindor team and all, and James a chaser. I wished I could fly, without a broom. Maybe with wings, the wings Sissy – who was like my mum now – always said I had, but never found just yet. That it only harder to find my wings because I didn't have the eyes to look for them and find them yet. That's what she said.

And 'Gut' was what they called my observation. What _I_ called it also. I have no idea why.

_Catchy, I guess._

"Yep. You seem to take it well, too." I said my thoughts aloud, waving her hand in front of who I hoped – and it was – was Donny's face. He shook his head, seeming to snap out of his 'trance'. "You could have just told me you were blind and about you're-you're-you're whats-a-called, instead of making me make a fool of myself!" He said angrily, noticing how very much I had humiliated him, making the other girls, who were giggling in a corner, laugh at him. "I could have.... but I didn't. You made a fool of you'reself, not me. And it was much more fun not telling you anyways! Heaven knows I needed a laugh! You know, now that I've been here so long, its so hard to find someone who doesn't know." I said thoughtfully. "No one talks like that to me!" Donny yelled. I, Anna Parker, felt him stand up taller and inhale to make his chest stick out.

_Heart warmer, that one. Oh yes, a hallmark moment right there. Hallmark for a hippogriff, that is._

"Wow. Very manly, Lockhart. Very manly. You know, you do take after you're uncle." I said. Rose stared over at me, that sixth sense coming on again, confessed. She had been helping a first year with some homework across the hall, and had yet to find out how my mind worked, I think.

_Very well, thank you very much. Thanks for what, though? Oh! Got to stop talking to myself! But wait, I'm not even talking! Ha! Take that, common sense! Oy, I'm an idiot._

I slapped my hand to my forehead. Donny looked at me confusingly, then finally spoke. "Well thank you." He said. "Oh, you're very welcome. You know, there isn't a difference in you two at all!" I said. Rose seemed to just catch on.

_Took her long enough._

"None at all. Nope, just like Anns said. None at all." Rose said. "And you do know he's a retarded old fool of a fraud living in a crazy cell with no memory at all of the crimes he did and lied about and nearly helped to kill my friend's mum and aunt, right?" I asked, all very fast.

_Okay, breath. Need oxygen! Okay, better._

I took one deep, large inhale. Donny huffed. "How dare you? My uncle was a great man! And I hope to be just like him when I leave Hogwarts, you scum!" He yelled in my face, spitting saliva all over my slightly freckle-less face. In other words, it was pretty freckled. I wiped my face with my sleeve. I was wearing my school uniform, so it was long-sleeved, not nearly sleeveless like my lucky-T-shirt. So what if I had lucky shirt, shoes, jeans, necklace ( that was really only a piece of yarn tied around my neck ), rock, broken window glass ( don't ask. You don't what to know, trust me. _I_ don't want to know! ) , paper, quill, and among others, and my favorite, my lucky socks.

_So much for my lucky uniform. I'll have to throw it out. And it was my favorite one! Grrrrrr......_

I heard Rose in the back ground. "Oh no." She said worriedly, knowing what I, Anna Parker, could do if I got angry.

_Something I'm very proud of, has a fact._

"If you turn out to be just like him, then I fear for the world. And I would even fear for you, if the time

came. I'd hate to see a _fake ego_ go to waste." At this, Donny lifted his fist, known to me because I was still slightly touching the hand he just raised, ready to punch me.

_Oh joy. No, wait, not joy! Better get Mcgonagall!_

"You wouldn't hit a blind girl, would you?" I yelled, louder then necessary. This got Mcgonagall's attention. "What is going on here?" I was still smirking has professor Mcgonagall, headmistress of Hogwarts, came strolling up next to us, her heels making a clanging sound as she did. "Mister Lockhart! What are you doing? That's a detention tonight, if you will. And no more trouble!" Mcgonagall turned and left, muttering under her breath something about 'First day of school, too'. Donny let his fist fall down to his side, still heaving in anger. "You-You knew! You kn-knew she'd come!" He said once Mcgonagall was out of ear shot, shaking in anger. "I had a hunch." I shrugged, still smirking so that my mouth now hurt from doing this the whole time of this _pleasant_ conversion, then turning on my heels to leave.

_My work here is done. Better luck tomorrow, when I'm wearing my lucky hair band and five lucky rings._

Donny grasped my shoulder. "Be careful, Parker. _You never know what might chase after you if you run_." He whispered in my ear. I, Anna Parker, involuntary shuddered. "Is this a threat?" I asked, trying to sound strong, but my voice was really small compared to his big, booming one. "Why, no, dear Parker. _A death threat."_ He said quietly, so no one but Rose and I could hear. "Come on, Anns, lets go." Rose said, putting down the paper and walking over to leader her away toward DADA class, even though I knew Hogwarts by heart.

_She's just afraid of a good fight, is all._

"Anna, you need to me careful around Lockhart. He's evil. It's like he's planning world dominance or something. Creepy dude, that one." Millie Anderson, one of my sort of friends ( okay, so we were like best friends, has she ate lunch with me every time she could, and helped me out a lot, an I helped her out when I could ), said has Rose told her the whole story after DADA in the commonroom in free period. "Lucky he's in hufflepuff and not slytherin or ravenclaw, or we'd be in trouble." She added. "Oh, so we gryffindor's aren't smarty, are we?" Al joked. "Yeah! Take that back, you betrayer of house!" I yelled, holding up an invisible sword and holding it to her throat.

Okay, so it wasn't really there, but the affect was nice.

I was in the gryffindor commonroom with the Potter's and the Weasley's, and also one Anderson. "You know what I mean, Al!" Millie said. "And I mean it, Anna. Stay away from him. If he want's something, you won't see it coming -" She had said as she pushed the tip of the imaginary sword away, saying the wrong thing.

_How dare she?_

"Why? Because I'm blind? So what? I like to be disabled! Helps a heck of a lot in the lines at the super market, anyway!" I yelled. "Calm down, batty ( only Rose and Millie called me that, but I kind'a wish the whole school would also. Sounds kind'a cool. Or at least better then 'Parker' or 'Anna'. Anns was okay, though ). Millie only meant that no one could see it coming. Do you know what his uncle did in Uncle Harry's second year? Pretty much helped Voldemort nearly kill Aunt Ginny!" Al – being Ginny's son and all – shivered at Rose's words, as he should. Even I did too. "Yeah, sorry Millie. He creeps me out too." I apologized.

"Hey, whats up?" Everyone in the group turned around to see who the voice was, everyone but me, in which case it wouldn't do any good anyhow. I knew those steps. The weight of them, the spacing between them, the sound of them. James. Wonderful, girlcrazy, crazy in short, James Potter. "And why are you so white, dinky. Seen a ghost? Sorry to tell you this, but Hogwarts's is full of them." James said, using the name 'dinky', a name he gave me to annoy me, and worked, and using the term 'seen' to attempt to make me laugh, or grin, or do _something_ to bring me up from my bad mood, and this also slightly worked.. "I know someone else that's full of it." I muttered under my breath. "Lockhart just practically gave batty a death threat." Rose explained. "What? He beat me to it?" James joked. "James, this is serious. This time, he meant it." Al said. "No, my middle name is Sirius. And he meant it just like all the others who said that to dinky meant it too, I can bet you." James scoffed, and I heard him starting toward the stairs to the boys dorm. "James, you didn't hear him! He made batty _shudder_. Who has ever done that before?" Rose said.

_One moment I'm a gryffindor, the next a bloody coward like a slytherin._

"Thanks for that, Rose. And I didn't _shudder_." I said defensively. "Sounds to me like our little dinky has a crush on him, is all." James laughed, starting up the stairs now. I could here his shoes one the wooden stair after wooden stair. "Just leave it be. He wouldn't care anyway." I, Anna Parker, said. James was in the dorms now, just in still inside ear shot. "And don't you ever forget it, dinky!" He yelled down, then the door shut and I could imagine him, James, my best friend along with Al and Rose, jokster of the group, finding the weirdest ways to comfort me, and his ways always working, okay, so sometimes they worked, laying down and sleeping soundlessly, something that sounded very welcoming to me at the moment. But I knew I couldn't sleep. Not now. There was to much to think about. "Nighty-night, dinky!" James called. "Nighty-night, bug-head!" I called up after him.

He didn't really have a bug head, if you were wondering. Or did he?

_**I'll have to think on that tonight.....**_


	2. Chapter 2: Hold on forever

To fly without wings.

**I made this for all the JamesII/OC fans out there, me also. Anyone with a Sirius/OC or a JamesII/OC story that is good and less them thirty chapters and more then fifteen chapters, tell me and I'll read and review. Easy way to get reviews, so just ask me!**

**Disclaimers: I do not own HP. i do own all the ones you don't know, like my star, Anna Parker.**

**It is our choices...that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities.**

**J. K. Rowling**

**My name is Kimi,**

**I am three,**

**My eyes are swollen**

**I cannot see,**

**I must be stupid**

**I must be bad,**

**What else could have made**

**My daddy so mad?**

**I wish I were better**

**I wish I weren't ugly,**

**Then maybe my mommy**

**Would still want to hug me.**

**I can't do a wrong**

**I can't speak at all**

**Or else im locked up**

**All day long.**

**When im awake im all alone**

**The house is dark**

**My folks aren't home**

**When my mommy does come home**

**I'll try and be nice,**

**So maybe ill just get**

**One whipping tonight.**

**I just heard a car**

**My daddy is back**

**From Charlie's bar.**

**I hear him curse**

**My name is called**

**I press myself**

**Against the wall**

**I try to hide**

**From his evil eyes**

**I'm so afraid now**

**I'm starting to cry**

**He finds me weeping**

**Calls me ugly words,**

**He says its my fault**

**He suffers at work.**

**He slaps and hits me**

**And yells at me more,**

**I finally get free**

**And run to the door**

**He's already locked it**

**And i start to bawl,**

**He takes me and throws me**

**Against the hard wall**

**I fall to the floor**

**With my bones nearly broken,**

**And my daddy continues**

**With more bad words spoken,**

**"I'm sorry!", I scream**

**But its now much to late**

**His face has been twisted**

**Into a unimaginable shape**

**The hurt and the pain**

**Again and again**

**O please God, have mercy!**

**O please let it end!**

**And he finally stops**

**And heads for the door**

**While i lay there motionless**

**Brawled on the floor**

**My name is Kimi,**

**I am three,**

**Tonight my daddy**

**Murdered me**

**Now i roam the underworld,**

**to help those in need.**

**I may seem evil,**

**but i'm not.**

**And if you read this**

**and don't pass it on**

**I pray for your forgiveness**

**Because you would have to be**

**One heartless person**

**To not be effected**

**By this Poem**

**And because you are effected,**

**Do something about it!**

**So all i ask you to do**

**Is pass this on!**

**Girls**

**are like**

**apples on trees.**

**The best ones are**

**at the top of the tree. The**

**boys don't want to reach**

**for the good ones because they**

**are afraid of falling and getting hurt.**

**Instead, they just get the rotten apples**

**from the ground that aren't as good,**

**but easy .So the apples at the top think**

**something is wrong with them, when in**

**reality they are amazing. They just**

**have to wait for the right boy to**

**come along, the one who's**

**brave enough to**

**climb all**

**the way**

**to the top**

**of the tree**

**Girl:Do I ever cross your mind?**

**Boy: No**

**Girl: Do you like me?**

**Boy: No**

**Girl: Do you want me?**

**Boy: No**

**Girl: Would you cry if I left?**

**Boy: No**

**Girl: Would you live for me?**

**Boy: No**

**Girl: Would you do anything for me?**

**Boy: No**

**Girl: Choose--me or your life**

**Boy: My life**

**The girl runs away in shock and pain and the boy runs after her and says...**

**The reason you never cross my mind is because you're always on my mind.**

**The reason why I don't like you is because I love you.**

**The reason I don't want you is because I need you.**

**The reason I wouldn't cry if you left is because I would die if you left.**

**The reason I wouldn't live for you is because I would die for you.**

**The reason why I'm not willing to do you anything for you is because I would do everything for you.**

**The reason I chose my life is because you ARE my life.**

**Please review and tell me how it is. Good? Bad? Horrble? Wonderful? Amazing? Distusting? Stupid? Dumb? Insane and Terrible? Okay, so now I'm worryed....**

**Okay, so every other chapter I'll change writing styles. Okay with you guys? Please tell me! I need to know! -Nickole ( me. )**

_**To Fly without Wings.**_

Chapter Two. Hold on forever.

"_Dreams are wishes cast upon stars, so catch a shining one, and hold on forever."_

Anna was spread out on her bed in the gryffindor girl's dorm. Her feet were wide open, her hands apart, and her back on the blankets and mattress, her head on the pillow, which was on the wrong end of the bed, so her feet touched the front of her bed, and her hair hung over the end of bed. The ceiling above Anna was open, transparent almost, and a light breeze entered the room. Though she could not see it, Anna felt the star's staring down at her.

"Stars in sky, so bright and so beautiful, what is it you want from me? I have asked for family, and you gave me two. One is Liner and Sissy, one is here. I have asked for sight, and you showed me how to feel. I have asked for wings, but instead I got winds. Are you giving up on me up there? Stars in the sky, so bright and so beautiful, what is you want from me? I have asked for love, and you gave me friends, wonderful friends. But all I ask for love." Anna said. "I wish I could have love." She repeated. Then Anna heard the door to the dorm open.

"_Dreams are wishes cast upon stars, so catch a shining one, and hold on forever."_Said a voice at the door has it slowly creaked open in an airy way. "John? Is that you?" Anna asked has he covered her eyes with his hands. John Mord Riddle ( so what if she dated Voldemort's grandson? He seemed different then the others ) was sort of like a secret boyfriend. Anna had meet him one time when she was out at a club with the others. Love at first sight, you might say, but that would be over-rated for Anna. "Not like that's going to do any good." Anna scuffed. "Good to see you too, Anns. Do you not love me? You haven't sent me a letter in a long time. I was beginning to get worried." John said. "Of course I love you! It's just - I don't know. I stopped trying to figure it out ages ago." Anna sighed. "Well, turn you're thinker off for a minute. How would you like to go to a bar in Hogsmead with me tonight? I hear they're having a dance....?" John asked in his charming, intelligent voice.

_How can I resist? But I can. Have to. Stupid math class in the morning. I hate math._

"I'd love to, but I can't. I'm here, remember? And you shouldn't even be here! How did you get up to the girl's dorm, anyway?" Anna asked. "The charms they put on the stairs only works to keep out student boys, Anns. Duh. And you're seventeen, already! You can make up you're own mind! Come on, just for a little fun?" He asked – more like a plead – her has Lucy Prevers, another girl in the dorm, started to wake, and Anna heard her rolling restlessly in her sleep. "No, I can't. And you better go. Lucy's waking. I know if Rose or Millie caught you, they wouldn't care, but I'm in gryffindor, so if Lucy or Sally or Eve do, then you're in big trouble. They believe in always telling the truth and all, but I know they're hiding something, and one day I'll know and I'll use it against them." Anna said has Lucy let out a sleepy yarn and mutter something along the lines of 'just five more minutes, mum', swatting above her like a fly or a mum was really there. John chuckled. "Oh yes, they seem very dangerous to me, Anns." He said. "Shut up, John! I'm dangerous, and I don't look it, do I?" Anna asked. "No, I suppose not. I'll see you later then. Okay?" John gave her a peck on the lips upside down, seeing has Anna was. "And how did you do that? I have never seen a spell like it." John asked her, looking up at the ceilings, before leaving. "A Difflyono spell. Didn't you learn anything while you were here?" Anna joked. John was eighteen, so he left Hogwarts a few month ago."Nothing useful. See ya." He finally left Anna alone in the dorm, sweeping out of the tower room. To anyone else, this might have been a bit unnerving, if not spooky. But being blind you're whole life helps you not to be afraid of the dark.

"_Dreams are wishes cast upon stars, so catch a shining one, and hold on forever."_Anna said again once she was sure John was gone. "I got my shining one, alright. John." Anna said. "Will you let me sleep just two more minutes, mum!" Lucy yelled in her sleep. "And no, I don't care for a dying toe, mum. Ask Auntie Shaun." Anna bit back a laugh. She un-bewitched the ceiling to normal and crept into a restless sleep, dreaming about elves, a strange darkness, and a light at the end of a tunnel, and the more she ran toward it, the farther it got. She also found that in her dreams she could see, see everything. The cave, the light, the darkness. How she even knew what a light was was a mystery to her, has she had never seen one before. But it was beautiful, wonderful, magical. Anna ran harder, and suddenly she was on all fours, going faster. A change of her feelings surged though her body. She was warmer, lighter, saw in the darkness. She had more energy, and barely got tired. Looking down at herself, Anna found she was cat of some kind, very large and black, with barely visible spots – or more like large circles – on her coat. Coat? Fur? She felt her whiskers touching the dark, almost black, tunnel walls has it shrank, the walls closing in, tighter and tighter around her. Anna let out a scream that came from her mouth has something of a hiss, a growl of some feline-kind of animal. The walls were still closing in, getting smaller...smaller.... Now her cat-like head was pressing against the wall, her sides, her feet, and she cried out again. Now Anna couldn't move an inch. She panicked, but the walls were killing her now, pressing her ribs, her legs under her belly, her head almost exploding from the force.

"Anna! Anns, wake up! Batty, wake up!" Anna heard Millie shout. She opened her eyes instinctively, has though the cat-like body was still with her. No help once so ever. She sighed.

_Still blind over here! Bully to wishes. Bully to stars. What do they do up there all day and night anyway? Huh. I'll have to think on that tonight....._

"Sorry, Millie. What time is it?" Anna asked, reaching for her pillow but meeting only nothingness, and her back ached, like being on a hard, wooden floor. Anna felt around her. She _was_on the floor, on rugs of some sort. "It's 2:21, Anns." Rose's voice was grave, almost worried sounding. "What are you up to early for? It's a sunday, isn't it? Only class is Math and potions tomorrow-err, today." Anna asked has her hand touched a leg of some sort, a table leg it felt. "Anna, you woke everyone up. We're all here." Came Al's voice. "What? I woke you up? Who's everyone? Where am I? Oh, I take back what I said earlier! I hate being disabled!" Anna said, putting her palms to her forehead, only to find it sweaty and moist. "What the-" Anna cut her off. "We're in the slytherin's commonroom, Anna." Said Millie. Anna sat bolt up. "What? I sleep in the gryffindor dorm! I couldn't have come all this way just like that! I swear, if this is a prank from one of the boys then I'm going to-" Al cut her off. "Anns, you sleep walked. Or, more like ran. You were screaming and nearly blew the commonroom up. Good work, by the way. The only thing you didn't upturn is the coffee table. But that's not the point. It's like you were looking for something." He said. "What? I'm not looking for anything!" Anna exclaimed. "Out of my way! Out of my way!" Miss Pomfrey, daughter of Madam Pomfrey, said as she pushed though the crowd. Anna heard a large scuffling of feet, so she guess a large number of people were in the room.

"Miss Pomfrey, I'm fine." Anna said, starting to get up. "Sleep walking, is all." She said. Miss Pomfrey didn't seem to believe her. "What you have is a somewhat of a _desire_. How long have you been blind? What did you dream? Where were you? Has this ever happened before?" All the questions blurred in her head, and Anna covered her ears with her hands has she tried to stand, stubbleing slightly. Suddenly someone from behind her pushed her down, and Anna gasped the first thing she could on her way down. Someone landed over her, and Anna found the wind knocked out of her for a few seconds. "I'm sorry!" Anna gasped. "I'm not!" Came James' voice. Anna rolled her dull brown eyes. "James, I swear, off or die, you're choice." Anna said. "You know what, I'm pretty comfortable right here. What about you?" James asked, stretching.

_Oh, yes, just make you'reself at home, Jamesy-poo-bear. Honestly!_

"Oh, yes, terribly. I mean, who wouldn't want someone twice their weight taking the breath out of them for a full minute?" Anna said, pushing him off with a strength she didn't know she had, almost throwing him across the room. Rose helped her back to her feet. "Wow, dinky. When you get mad, you _really_ get mad! And I'll have you know, I'm in the best shape of my life, thank you very much! Now what did you say about 'taking you're breath away'?" James said, standing up and brushing his now wrinkled robes. Anna rolled her eyes.

"In you're dreams, Jamesy boy. Seems to be in that bunch of lady's over there's dream's too." Anna said, jabbing a thump at where the giggles were coming from behind her. The girls giggled again. "Get a grip." Anna said spitefully; they stopped instantly, glaring at her.

_I could do without that sixth sense, right now. You know, I should treat the girls with a little more notice. They could be dangerous, chasing after me in high heels and pink top dresses. No, wait, they couldn't. Huh. Maybe without the shoes.....?_

"Come on, dinky, even you can't help but see how unbearably hansom I am." James said. "Oh yes I can! You're still the cannon-quidditch-team-loving, maiden-in-distress-saving, show-off, bug-headed, full-of-himself, wonder-of-a-friend I've known sense fifteen." Anna said. One of the girls, Anna couldn't find from where, with all the people in the room, scuffed.

"I don't get it! She insults you and you're her friend! A potter with a nobody, and all I get is looks from you and remarks from her!" She said. "Well, from the way you giggle, I'd have thought you liked it." Anna said, still facing Miss Pomfrey, who was digging in her bag, Anna guessed, from the rumbling sounds in front of her and the sound of a zipper zinging, and who didn't seem to hear the words spoken in front of her. "See! Can't you make her s_hut up_?" The girl asked again. "Yeah, hold on, lets find out. Dinky, shut up." James said. "You first." Anna answered. "Nope. Didn't work, sorry." James shrugged to the girl. The girl huffed and stood up, a light bristle of papers heard and the slamming of what seemed a very heavy book, walking in a circle around Anna, she could tell, from the light brushing her cloths made on her hand. "Not beautiful, not rich, not even a suitable date." She said. "Well, you're blond, haven't finished you're homework, and are cheating on five different guys, so we're even." Anna said. "I what-?"

"You're over confident, so that leads me to think you're a blond, but I could be wrong, has I know a lot of blondes that are wonderful and talented, but it seems I'm not. I know you haven't finished you're homework from when you stood, you put you're paper down and shut the book, so you aren't done or you would have boosted about it, and you're cheating on five different guys because in the last week I heard you talking to four other then you're boyfriend, who's cheating also, and the words you both said were not kindly about each other, followed with a snog." Anna said. "Well, fine, be that way! Just don't come crying to me when Jamesy-poo-bear dumps you for someone like me!" The girl stomped her foot. "Hey! Only I can call him that!" Anna yelled. "Well, I can when he dumps has a friend for someone like me." The girl said. "Trust me, that will never happen, has she gives me the company of a screaming cat, and you, sadly, a _parasite_." James said. "So I guess a screaming cat is better then a parasite?" Anna asked. "Trust me, a whole lot." James said. "I'll buy that." Anna shrugged, turning back to Miss Pomfrey, waving off the blond.

"I have been blind all my life, I was a cat in my dream, running toward the end of a tunnel, trying to get to a light of some kind while the walls closed in around me, nearly killing me before I woke, and I sounded like a feline, like a big cat or something, and this has never happened before. Oh, and I could see in my dreams, also." Anna added, answering all the questions Miss Pomfrey had asked her minutes before. "Well, you do have a good memory, so that's good." She muttered. "And who pushed me down?" Anna asked, suddenly remembering of the fall. "Guilty. You woke us hufflepuff's too. Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's also, I think. If I had known Potter was you're boyfriend, I would have pushed you in another direction." Came Donny's voice. "First, James is not my boyfriend-" Anna said. "Oh please?" Said James in a falsely pleading voice. "The day I die, James. Or the day you do, has I'd likely kill you. And second, you would not have known, has we aren't together-"

"Hear that girls? I'm available!" James called around the room. The girls giggled. "Good grief, grow up James. And all you giggling girls, do us a favor, and _shut up._ So, has I was saying, we aren't together, so you wouldn't have known. And third, but indeed least, I doubt you're _tinny little mind_would make the difference." Anna said. Donny was about to retort, but before Donny could say anything, however, Miss Pomfrey beat him to it. "Do you always act like this?" She asked. "Um, yeah, I guess. Is there something wrong with the way I act?" Anna asked, putting her hands on her hip and leaning her head in that very 'batty' way. "Yep, that's her." Said Millie. "Good. Any irregular behavior and I want to know st right away. This could be very serious, and I will be notifying you're parents about this. What are their names and where do they live?" She asked, getting out a piece of parchment and a quill to take notes. "Well.....Um....." No one in the school knew of mistreatment, not even James, even if he did asked five times a day for her to tell him. "Hey, that's my middle name!" James said. "Honestly, James. Someone can use the word other then do say you're middle name. And my parents are out of country, and wish not to be owled, so can you tell Sissy and David Liner?" Anna asked. "Old friends of my family, so they'll let her know." She added. "Oh, I suppose." Miss Pomfrey said. Sissy and Liner, though not her real mother and father, were has good has. They knew everything of her past, and helped her when she needed help. They had three kids, Dave, Carrie, and Susan, all of which have never really meet her, or even knew, Anna suspected, her love of their parents.

"Get some rest, now, dear." Miss Pomfrey said, patting her shoulder. "Yes Mistr-yes ma'am." Anna had almost called her Mistress, has she was used to calling her mum. Anna felt all eyes on her, and it slightly unnerved her. "Okay, but anything at all that is abnormal, and anyone who sees it, is to tell me. And nothing is to be fake information, or it could lead to something more then it is. Understood? Good." Miss Pomfrey packed her bags and left the slytherin's commonroom.

_Oy, I hate that word. **Abnormal**._

"Hey Anns, what'a walk back with us?" Millie asked once outside the portrait for the slytherin's commonroom password. How they got in in the first place was a mystery to her. Well, not really. One of the slytherin's probably left it open. But what about her? She was a mudblood, so even if she _did_know the slytherin's password, which she did not, it still wasn't likely to let her in. "Yeah, that would be great. I don't think I can brave going back like this, with everyone probably thinking of death traps for me tomorrow." Anna said. She felt James wrap his arms around her shoulder. "Now, now, my little screaming feline, not _everyone_ wants you dead." He said, brushing a bang from her eye. "Thanks, James. I feel so much better. Who wants pie?" Anna asked suddenly. They all looked at her confusingly.

_What? I want pie. A little snack would be great right now!_

Anna thought. "Huh?" James asked dumbly. "Pie, Duh! I know the way into the kitchens, come on!" Anna lead them out, toward the kitchens.

"Um, Anns, are we suppose to be here?" Millie asked has they entered the kitchen.

"No, silly. Other wise everyone would be here. Duh." Anna said. "This is Annie, Loie, Taffie, Willie, Sallie, Gorgas, Timie, Lucie, Angie, Hillie, Sissie, Yinnie, Whinnie, Dogie, Sidie, Alie, Joie, Katie, Minnie, Nickie, Bennie, Vallie, Carrie, Xaz, Zack, Pipie, DeeDee, Finie, Qshie, Eanie, Reassie, Rosie, Unie, Imimie, Opra, Packsi...." Anna started naming them all off. There seemed to be over four hundred, all with different names.

_So I have a good memory. So sue me._

"Hey, this one's name is Dinky too!" James called, pointing to one of the elves. Anna rolled her eyes.

"No, make that Dinky two, or Dinky the second!" James laughed.

"Shut up, James, before were're caught." Rose said, smacking him with a book on the back of his head.

"Ouch! Hey, what was that for?" He asked.

"Just eat, you moron." Millie said, shoving plates of pie into their hands.

"Thanks, Mills." Anna said, yawning.

"Just eat, so we can go to bed." Millie answered.

"Deal."


End file.
